I do
by Midnight-Gypsy101
Summary: Rory's getting married to Graham, a teacher she met whilst on the campaign trail. She's back in town for the wedding, and so is Jess. Maybe Lit, Maybe not. Read and find out. FINAL PART UP. unless I get a ton of reviews saying to continue :
1. Chapter 1

I do…

A/N- Had this idea and had to get it out. It'll only be a few parts. Maybe just two, but I hope you all like it. Reviews will make the next part be posted quicker. Hint, hint.

Summary: Rory's getting married to Graham, a teacher she met while on her campaign trail. She's back in town for her wedding, Jess is back too after receiving her wedding invite. Maybe lit, maybe not. Just have to wait and see.

'I'm getting married in two days!' Rory squealed loudly, Lorelai's face broke into a smile at the entrance of her daughter.

'You're back! When did you get back from Chicago?' Lorelai asked, enveloping Rory in a hug.

'About ten minutes ago. I dropped by the house but then thought to myself, what am I doing, mum won't be here at four in the afternoon, that's brownie time.' Rory said pulling out of the hug.

'My baby girls getting married.' Lorelai said tears glistening in her eyes. She hugged her one last time, before leading her to the counter to grab a seat.

'Hey Rory.' Luke greeted her with an awkward hug, although they were getting less awkward since he married her mum.

'Hi Luke.' Rory replied excitedly.

'Coffee?' He asked pulling out a mug.

'Have I been gone that long that you've forgotten.' Rory feigned shock, her hand flying to her head.

'You've been gone forever, that stupid campaign trail kept you away from me, and when it didn't, you're stupid fiancée did. I felt neglected, abandoned by my one and only child.' Lorelai called loudly.

'Mum! Don't be so dramatic, I visited you all the time. Besides you love Graham almost as much as I do.' Rory replied.

'That's right I do, so when is he getting here? Patty and Babette are waiting to greet him, though I wouldn't let him stay for longer than five minutes, because, well you know those to, and they love him.' Lorelai said laughing slightly.

'I left him at the house, he said he'd drop my stuff there, then head over to the inn with his things.' Rory replied. 'I said we'd meet him at the inn later.'

'You know guests have started arriving already.' Lorelai said.

'What! But the wedding isn't for two days. Why are they here now, nobody is coming that far.' Rory said turning to face her mum.

'Well everyone wants to see you in your last days of being a Gilmore.' Lorelai said. 'So far your grandparents have arrived, Dean and Lindsey, Graham's parents, your dad, and some of Graham's other guests.' Lorelai said looking back at the door as the bell rang. 'And newly arrived from Philly…' She trailed off. Rory's head snapped around, coming face to face with Jess. In a matter of seconds she was up out of her chair and hugging him. He was taken back for a seconds but then put his arms round her waist.

'You came!' Rory hugged him a little tighter before letting go.

'Well you did invite me.' He smirked at her. 'Though I never guessed I'd get such a warm welcome.'

'I didn't think you would come, after last time I saw you, and I was such a…well anyway let's not get into it.' Rory said smiling brightly.

'Honestly, I was just glad that the invitation didn't have Logan rich jerk from Yale on it.' Jess smirked again. She hit his arm lightly. 'So when do I get to meet Graham. I hear the town love him.' He rolled his eyes, but smirked good naturedly at her.

'They do!' Rory smiled, once again hitting him on the arm.

'You've gotten violent.' Jess feigned pain, rubbing his arm. 'So when do I meet Graham?'

'Soon I guess. I mean the rehearsal dinner is tomorrow night, but maybe before that.' Rory replied.

'Cutting things a little fine aren't we.' Jess said lifting his bag a little higher on his shoulder.

'Well we had to, Graham was working in Denver and I was in Chicago. My last week on the job, so tomorrow was the only time we could both be here.' Rory explained.

'You know it would be a lot comfier at the counter, and easier for me to hear.' Lorelai said, annoyed because she couldn't hear their conversation.

'Do you want to go for a walk?' Rory asked. 'Catch up.'

'Sure.' Jess nodded.

'Hey, no fair!' Lorelai called as Jess came up to the counter and dropped his bag behind it.

'I won't be long, then I'll come help out if you want.' Jess said to Luke.

'Yeah sure.' Luke nodded, still unused to this more helpful Jess.

'Jess.' Lorelai acknowledged him.

'Lorelai.' He nodded, then headed out the door with Rory.

'So where do you want to go?' Rory asked, shivering from the cold.

'Well I may have grown up a little, but there still isn't much in this town I actually consider worth going to.' Jess said walking beside her.

'How about the bridge?' Rory glanced at him. He nodded his agreement and followed her. They sat down at the bridge and started talking, about everything. Though the main conversation, as always was about books.

'I should go.' Rory said after two hours. 'Mum and me are meeting Graham for dinner, and his parents and my dad and Luke. It should be fun.' She rolled her eyes.

'Yeah, so see you tomorrow.' Jess said standing up alongside her, she nodded and started walking off.

'Rory?' Jess called after her.

'Yeah?' She slowly turned around.

'You are happy aren't you?' He asked, the question took her by surprise. She hesitated for a few seconds before answering. As it started to snow, she looked at him through the lightly falling snow and smiled.

'Yeah, I'm happy. You?' Rory asked.

'See you tomorrow Rory.' He replied. She stared at him for a moment then smiled and walked off.

*

'There you are. We were getting worried.' Graham said standing up and kissing her cheek. Rory checked her watch.

'I'm only ten minutes late.' Rory said taking a seat at the table.

'So Rory any last minute jitters?' Graham's mother asked her?

'No, not really, but I've been so busy at work, I haven't really had the chance to get nervous.' Rory laughed.

'Well now you're done with the campaign trail you'll have all the time in the world.' Mrs Parker replied.

'Yeah, well until I get a new job.' She said.

'Oh! You still plan on working after you're married.' Mrs Parker said astonished. 'I had no idea.'

'Well of course I'm still going to work, what else would I do?' Rory asked.

'I just assumed you'd start a family.' Mrs Parker replied.

'Mum! Don't.' Graham looked down at his plate.

'Uh well if me and Graham decide to have children, I won't give up work.' Rory replied. Both of the Parker's looked surprised.

'Let's change the subject shall we?' Lorelai said, knowing how uncomfortable this subject was making Rory.

'This is such a charming little inn.' Mr Parker said looking around.

'We all like it.' Lorelai said proudly.

'Lorelai's done very well for herself here.' Richard spoke up.

The rest of the meal went by with no trouble, all getting along and chatting happily. Before Graham started walking Rory home.

'So…Interesting dinner.' Graham said draping his arm around her shoulders.

'Hmm, another one tomorrow. With a whole bunch of people.' Rory said as they walked past the diner, she glanced in and saw Jess standing at the counter. Lifting up her hand to wave at him, before walking on.

'Who was that?' Graham asked a little further down the road.

'Jess, a friend of mine. I've known him a while, he's in town for the wedding.' Rory replied.

'Luke's nephew Jess? Your ex-boyfriend Jess?' Graham raised his eyebrows.

'Yeah that's him.' Rory answered, shivering from the cold. Thinking back to how Jess had avoided answering her question about being happy. Was he not happy?

'Well introduce me.' Graham said pulling her back.

'Graham it's late, you'll meet him tomorrow.' Rory protested.

'Come on it won't take long.' He persisted. Pulling her through the door, she stumbled slightly and hit her wrist on a table top.

'Oh sorry honey, are you alright?' Graham asked holding her wrist.

'I'm fine.' Rory said, aware that Jess was watching them both.

'This must be Graham. I've heard a lot about you.' Jess said putting his book down on the counter.

'I am, and you must be Jess. I can't claim to know much about you.' Graham said. 'I'm a little surprised you know that much about me though. I didn't think you and Rory had been in touch for over a year. Not since Lorelai's wedding.'

'Oh I have my ways.' Jess said pouring Rory some coffee.

'Which are?' Graham persisted.

'Really dull.' Jess said unenthusiastically.

'So humour me.' Graham said, Rory took a sip of her coffee and rested her elbow onto the counter.

'Fine, Luke tells me things when we talk on the phone. I was trapped into talking to Patty earlier who just sings your praises. I can't go to steps out of the apartment without hearing your name. satisfied?' Jess asked, raising his eyebrows.

'So what have you heard?' Graham asks.

'Graham I thought you wanted to meet Jess, not give him the third degree.' Rory sighed, finishing her coffee. Jess refilled it.

'It's ok Rory. I know you are a teacher, who travels to different schools in the country, but you've just taken a job in San Francisco. You and Rory met in LA and started dating. I could go on but I really can't be bothered.' Jess said once again refilling Rory's cup.

'Honey I think you've had enough, you had two at dinner remember.' Graham said pulling the cup away.

'Graham I've had a long day, travelling from Chicago and then the dinner. Besides I've only had seven today, that's a small amount compared to what I used to have.' Rory complained.

'Rory, let's not get into this now, I don't want you having anymore tonight.' He said handing the cup back to Jess. 'Shall we go?'

'Yeah fine, whatever.' Rory said jumping down. Leaving her phone on the counter. 'See you tomorrow Jess.'

They walked outside onto the newly lain snow.

'So that's Jess.' Graham said steering her down the road.

'Yeah that's him.' Rory replied hugging herself tightly, to try and keep out the cold.

'He's not what I expected. I mean you dated him and he doesn't seem your type.' Graham said crossing the road.

'Well he was, we got on really well.' Rory defended him.

'He just seems like a failure, never graduated, wrote one book then disappeared and the first one wasn't that successful. Always causing trouble.' Graham said, Rory stopped in her tracks.

'Where did you hear all that? Jess is doing really well for himself, he's co-owner of a publishing house and wrote a book, he got his GED and fixed his life. He was never a bad person, he was smart and interesting. I just don't see why everyone judges him.' Rory snapped.

'I heard it from Dean and your mum. They were just saying some stuff earlier. I stopped by the diner and they were there, I asked where you were and they said you'd gone for a walk with Jess, so I asked a bit about him. You never speak about him, I don't know anything about the time you spent together. You've told me about Dean and Logan, but never gave much information about Jess.' Graham tried to keep his voice low, but found it rising.

'It's complicated. Jess was different from the other two, it isn't so easy to explain our relationship.' Rory tried to explain. 'I can't believe mum is still saying bad stuff about him. I'm going to call her.' Rory said reaching into her pocket. 'Oh I've left my phone at the diner.'

'Come on then, let's get it before it gets any colder.' Graham sighed.

'No it's ok, you go back to the inn. I'll see you tomorrow.' Rory turned back to the diner.

'I love you.' He said pulling her back and kissing her quickly. She smiled up at him.

'You too.' She said before hurrying back into the diner.

'Forget something?' Jess asked, holding up her phone, but not looking up from his book.

'I need coffee.' She replied dropping into a stall.

'We're closed you know. I closed up just after you left.' Jess said putting his book down.

'Please Jess.' Rory asked. He noticed she looked upset and got her a bigger cup than usual, filling it to the brim with coffee.

'You ok?' He asked resting his elbows on the counter.

'Yeah. Just had a little fight with Graham. It was nothing, just stress about the wedding.' Rory said sipping her coffee.

'Sure that's all it is, because you look like you're about to cry.' Jess said, refilling her coffee.

'Yeah. Just stress.' She sighed. Draining the last of her drink.

'More?' He asked, holding the coffee pot over her cup. She nodded soundlessly, looking behind her at the snow which was now falling again.

'What you reading at the moment?' Rory asked.

'Franny and Zoey.' Jess replied. 'But I can't get into it this time round.'

'Really? I never get sick of that one.' Rory answered.

'What about you? Reading anything good?' Jess asked, she looked away from him, knowing that he'd be able to tell something was up if he saw her eyes.

'Uh not at the moment.' She replied evasively. Jess knew something wasn't right, but decided not to press it.

'What was the last book you read?' He asked instead.

'The subsect.' She smiled, looking back at him.

'Liar, now tell me what you really read.' He said grabbing a piece of cherry pie and placing it in front of her.

'Honestly, I read the subsect last. It's one of my favourite books, and not just because I dated the author. Wow that sounds odd, that I could actually go into a store, pick up a book from the recommended section and say I used to date the author.' Rory said quickly, rambling on.

'All true though, well with the exception of my book being in the recommended sections.' Jess smiled at her, she looked up, loving that she was the only one that could make him smile.

'Ah but you forget, I have travelled through many states during my time on the campaign trail, I went into bookshops, many bookshops, and whenever I saw your book, I may have moved it to the recommended. But only because your book is so good!' She laughed.

'You're a very interesting girl.' He smiled at her again.

'Yeah. I should go, um so thanks for the coffee and the phone.' She smiled, picking up the phone this time. She got up from her seat and headed to the door.

'Don't let anyone change you Rory. You did that before and it didn't suit you.' Jess called after her.

'Promise you'll be there to save me if I lose it all again.' Rory let slip, then hurried out before he could answer.


	2. Chapter 2

I do…

A/N- Last part. Hope you like it. Please review.

'How you doing hun?' Lorelai asked waking Rory up the next morning.

'Urg…I feel hung over.' Rory replied, pulling the duvet over her eyes. Lorelai pulled it back down again.

'You're just tired, since you didn't get in till after twelve last night, which really confused me considering you left the inn at eleven, and it's not that far to walk.' Lorelai said. 'Where'd you get to?'

'Oh I was just talking to Jess.' Rory said trying to get the covers back.

'Wow, he's talkative nowadays.' Lorelai rolled her eyes.

'What's that supposed to mean?' Rory sat upright in the bed. 'Why do you always have to be so hard on Jess?'

'Rory honey, I don't like Jess. I never have, I don't trust him and I don't like how whenever he's around you seem to…' Lorelai started but was cut off by Rory.

'Seem to what mum? This is so stupid, I'm going out.' Rory said jumping up and grabbing some clothes, heading to the bathroom to shower and change.

'Rory, I don't want to fight. You're getting married in the morning. I don't want you to be mad at me.' Lorelai said as Rory came out of the bathroom.

'I know, I'm sorry mum, I'm just really tired. Look I'm going to head to Lane's. I'll see you later.' Rory said hugging Lorelai.

*

'I can't believe you'll be joining the married group tomorrow. You know it's odd, back in high school it was me, you and Dean, and as of tomorrow we'll all be married. It makes me feel old.' Lane complained, getting out a bag of chips from the cupboard.

'I know. It feels strange. I won't be a Gilmore anymore.' Rory said a little sadly.

'But you're excited right?' Lane asked.

'Yeah I am. It's going to be so great.' Rory said walking round excitedly. 'My dress is stunning, and the cake is great, although not my top choice. I wanted a coffee cake like mum's, just smaller, but Graham wasn't keen.' She added.

'I can't believe you'll be moving to San Francisco.' Lane said, getting sentimental.

'I'll visit though, all the time.' Rory replied, hugging her friend.

'This is so weird, like the end of an era.' Lane said getting teary again, Rory nodded her head and looked out the window, across the town square. Noticing Jess walking towards the bridge, book in hand. A sigh escaped her lips.

'What is it?' Lane asked, coming to stand next to her friend, looking out at the now deserted square.

'Oh it's just I'll miss calling this home. When I was at college this was still home, when I was on the campaign trail I didn't have a house, it was hotel rooms, but now I'll have a house other than the one I grew up in. I'll start my own traditions and decorate the whole thing. My mum's crazy influence won't be there. It's so strange.' Rory said returning to her chair.

'But Stars Hollow will always be your home.' Lane reasoned.

'But when I say, I'm heading home, it won't be to here, it'll be to an apartment on the 22nd floor of a block in a rich part of San Francisco.' Rory said getting up again and pacing.

'Rory, you're panicking.' Lane said trying to get her to sit down.

'I'm getting married tomorrow Lane. Don't I get the right to panic a little, it's my right as a bride to be.' Rory said running her hands through her hair.

'This is what you want though?' Lane questioned. 'Because Graham's great.'

'I know he is, and of course it's what I want. This is just jitters.' Rory replied. 'I just need to walk round for a bit, take in the town.'

'Rory it's snowing really heavy outside.' Lane said.

'I know it is, but I won't be out for long. Besides we have the rehearsal dinner tonight so I can't be out too long, I have to change and do my hair and get to the inn for five to make sure things are ready.' Rory said leaving the house. 'I'll see you there.' She hugged her best friend then headed into the heavily falling snow.

'Hi…' Rory said walking along the white dusted planks of wood. He looked up and smiled.

'We just keep bumping into each other don't we.' Jess smirked, taking his jacket off and lying it on the ground next to him for her to sit on.

'Now you'll be cold.' She protested.

'I'm fine.' He said in reply. 'Sit.' She did what he said and sat down on the jacket, pulling her own jacket round her tighter.

'So you here for another of our wonderful chats? Or was it something else?' He asked fiddling with his book.

'I want to read Jess. I hardly ever read now.' She replied eyeing his book. The pages were worn, and inked with his handwriting, crammed into the margins.

'So I'm guessing you don't have a book with you.' Jess said. She shook her head. 'Tell you what, you take this one. I have a Hemmingway in my back pocket.' He said handing her one book and getting the other for himself.

'Thanks.' She sighed into the cold air. Opening it up at the first page. They sat in perfect silence the way they had so many years before, on so many occasions. As the snow fell around them, the sky darkened with clouds.

'Jess!' Rory suddenly squealed causing Jess to jump.

'Jeez!' He said, grabbing his book before it fell into the water. 'What is it?'

'It's four thirty! We've been here all day, how could that happen? I have to go because the rehearsal dinner is in an hour and a half, but I have to be there in half an hour, but I need to get home and changed and everything first.' Rory panicked, jumping up from her place on the bridge.

'It's hard to loose track of time here.' Jess said standing up, bringing his jacket with him.

'Yeah I remember.' Rory said smiling slightly. 'Thanks for the book.' She said handing it back.

'Anytime.' He said watching her run off. He slowly walked back to the diner, which was closed so that Luke could get ready to go to the dinner, and help set up. He walked up to the apartment and dropped into a kitchen chair.

'What's wrong with you?' Luke asked. He'd been told to come here to get ready, because for this weekend, the Gilmore/Danes house was to be the girls dressing area.

'This isn't right. He isn't right and she's not right with him. This is all just wrong.' Jess said not able to keep it to himself.

'Jess.' Luke warned. 'Don't do this.'

'I'm not doing anything, but she isn't happy.' Jess said getting up, aggravated.

'If she wasn't happy she wouldn't be doing this. Whatever you think you know it's wrong, it's imagined. Don't do anything, don't spoil this for her, she deserves to be happy.' Luke said trying to protect Rory.

'I know she deserves to be happy, but I don't think she is.' Jess snapped back.

'Listen, you either come tonight and tomorrow, stay quite and watch her get married, or you go home now.' Luke shouted.

'Fine!' Jess shouted back.

'Fine what?' Luke looked infuriated.

'I have to be there for Rory, she invited me. So if this is what you're all convinced she wants then I'll come, and I'll sit by quietly.' Jess shouted, going into the bathroom to change.

*

'Oh my goodness Rory where have you been? Lane got here ages ago to get ready, she said you'd gone for a walk round the town. The town is not that big.' Lorelai said hugging her daughter tightly. Rory smiled and shook off her coat, hanging it up.

'I was reading, lost track of time.' Rory said running into her room to change. Pulling on a blue dress still hanging in her wardrobe, instead of the red one that Graham had helped pick out a few weeks earlier. She let her hair fall in waves round her shoulders. Put on a small amount of make-up and grabbed her bag, putting a book in it. Then pulled on a pair of blue heels and headed to the kitchen. It was already five past five. Lorelai, Lane, Sookie, Emily and Paris all jumped up when Rory entered the kitchen.

'What happened to the red dress?' Emily asked, having seen it earlier that day.

'I liked this one better, it's more…me.' Rory said heading to the door. 'Shall we go?'

The other girls followed her out getting into their cars and driving to the inn. Arriving shortly after. They all hurried round making sure things were set up. After a while Rory went over to Graham to stand at the entrance and greet people.

'Hey you're not wearing the red dress.' Graham said as she stood beside him.

'No I liked this one better.' Rory said as the first guests arrived, Rory greeted them all warmly with a kiss, or a hug. About ten minutes later Luke and Jess arrived. They both shook Graham's hand, then moved on to Rory. Luke hugged her and smiled at her proudly.

'See you in there.' Luke smiled, heading over to meet Lorelai. A little wary of leaving Jess alone with her, but figuring it would be alright because Graham was there. Rory moved forward and hugged Jess, letting go a few seconds later than everyone else. As he pulled back, he saw the smile faltering on her face.

'You ok?' He whispered. She nodded her head, and turned to the next guests arriving. Leaving Jess to walk into the dining room. Graham and Rory joined the rest of the group once everyone had arrived, taking their seats. The evening ran smoothly. Easy banter and light conversation. Towards the end of the night as people started drifting home, Jess was sat in the small library reading. Rory sat in the dining room with the other people, her book open on her lap.

'Honey, I don't think this is the best time to be reading.' Graham said taking the book off her, she looked up at him. Suppressed a sigh and stood, going round to mingle, though she was tired, and just wanted to curl up with her copy of Howl.

Two hours later Rory was in bed, having just said goodnight to the other girls, who were staying at that house. She pulled out three books that she always took with her and started leafing through them, eventually falling asleep, with the books around her.

*

'Baby girl.' Lorelai smiled down at the sleeping figure. 'Hun, it's time to wake up.'

'Mummy.' Rory pulled her mum into a hug. 'I'm getting married today.'

'Excited?' Lorelai asked. Rory paused for a second and the smiled.

'Yeah, excited.' She said getting out from under the covers and starting the getting ready process. Three hours and six cups of coffee later, Rory was standing by the doors leading into the gardens of the inn, where she would walk down the aisle, she glanced at Chris who was standing to one side, she thought to herself how it should be Luke taking her down the aisle. She looked at her mum, Lane, Paris and April who were walking down the aisle already. Nervously she took a deep breath, scanning the crowd. The snow was falling lightly from the sky.

'Your turn kiddo.' Chris said taking her arm, she smiled and let him lead her down the aisle. Getting to the from the kissed her cheek, Rory smiled at him, then moved to the front row and hugged Luke as well, returned to the front and hugged her mum before turning to Graham. Her stomach flipped.

'I can't do this.' She said suddenly.

'What?' Graham's voice mingled with Lorelai's. The whole crowd started murmuring. Jess' head shot up, from his seat next to Luke, who looked at him with a quizzical look.

'What did you do?' He whispered.

'Nothing, she's doing this all by herself.' Jess replied, his eyes fixed on Rory.

'Rory what do you mean you can't?€ Can't what?' Graham asked.

'I can't get married.' Rory said, suddenly everything became clear in her head.

'Hun why?' Lorelai asked.

'I have a bag.' Rory laughed. 'I have a bag on the chair over there, it matches with my dress, I bought it to go with my wedding dress, it's a little bigger than the usual bag for a wedding, because after all what else do you need except maybe some make-up. But do you want to know what's in my bag?' Rory said. Everyone looked at her blankly.

'Rory, what's this got to do with anything?' Graham asked, getting annoyed.

'I have books.' Rory replied, now Jess was paying more attention. 'Three books that I take with me everywhere I go. Now isn't that odd. That I should take these books to my wedding.'

'Rory, I don't care if you have books with you, we can still get married.' Graham said trying to make sense of it.

'But you haven't asked the most important question.' Rory said staring at him, then her mother, then out to the crowd. 'Don't any of you know what the most important question is?' She asked, everyone looked at her blankly, Jess hesitated then spoke up.

'What books are they?' He asked, holding his breath.

'See! That's the question.' Rory smiled. 'I have a copy of Howl, it's one of my favourite books and this copy I have had since I was fifteen, but now I don't read it. I read what's written in the margins, because when I was sixteen someone stole my book and wrote in it, and that became more important than the story.' Rory said almost crying. Lorelai realised where this was going.

'The second is a Hemmingway novel. I hate Hemmingway, always have, but the guy who wrote in Howl, loves his books, for reasons I'll never understand.' She smiled. Jess couldn't believe this was actually happening. Most people in the crowd were still confused.

'The third book is a copy of the subsect, written by that same guy. It's a first edition he gave me, complete with notes in the margins.' Rory carried on, now everyone who knew Jess had written a book, which was basically everyone except Graham's guests, now knew exactly what she was talking about.

'Rory what's this all about.' Graham asked.

'Don't you think it's strange that I carry around three books that have very significant relevance to my ex-boyfriend.' She said her eyes flicking to Jess. Now everyone understood.

'So it's over between us.' Graham asked.

'I'm sorry.' She replied tears in her eyes.

'You're not who I thought you were.' Graham snapped at her.

'I can't be that girl. You tried to create her, by stopping her reading and cutting down the amount of coffee she drank, but this is me.' Rory said, watching as he left, quickly followed by all his guests. The people from the town were far too interested in what would happen next.

'So honey what now?' Lorelai asked. Looking at her daughter, not believing what Rory had just done.

'Mum remember when you were going to marry Max, but you couldn't because it wasn't right, Luke was the only person for you, he was the perfect fit. Well Graham was my Max, and Jess is my Luke, he always was.' Rory said. 'So now, now I find out if he still loves me.' She turns to see Jess watching her carefully, he stands up and walks to her. Whispering in her ear.

'I have a book to add to your collection.' He said handing her a book.

'Bright Blue Eyes, by Jess Mariano.' Rory read the title and smiled, looking through the pages filled with his scribbles.

'Read the inscription.' He whispered.

'To the girl I've always loved, always will love. This book is for you.' Rory's eyes filled with tears. Before Jess kissed her. Half the crowd clapped and cheered, whilst those still anti-Jess started muttering about the two of them. Rory smiled brightly at Jess.

'I love you.' She said her eyes bright with happiness.

'I love you too.' He replied, kissing her again.


End file.
